UNSC Aegis Fate
|length= |width= |height= |engine=*Main drives (2) *Auxiliary drives (2) |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |power=Deuterium fusion reactors (2) |hull= Titanium-A armor |armament=*Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *3 s *4 Twin 50mm point defense gun turrets *30 Archer Missile pods (30 Missiles per Pod) |complement=*Albatross dropships (1+) *Elephant transports (2+) *Pelican dropships (4+) *Scorpion Tanks (3+) *Warthogs *Marines and/or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers *Clarion spy drones (3) |firstsight=2552 |lastsight=2552 |battles=*Fall of Reach *Battle of Earth **Battle of Tsavo *Battle of Installation 00 |affiliation=UNSC Navy |fleet=*Epsilon Eridani Fleet *UNSC Home Fleet *Fleet of Retribution}} The UNSC ''Aegis Fate'' (FFG-307) was a of the UNSC Navy.Halo 3, multiplayer level Sandtrap Operational History Fall of Reach The Aegis Fate was present during the Fall of Reach.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H82rzf1LmSc Youtube: Reach Radio Chatter.wmv] It was one of the few warships to escape the planet as the Covenant glassed it from orbit. During the Fall of Reach, it was assigned to bring fire support for a group of Marines fighting on the ground. Battle of Earth The Aegis Fate rejoined the UNSC at Earth and fought alongside the Home Fleet during the Battle of Earth. By the time John-117 returned from Installation 05 on November 17, it was one of the few ships left in the battered fleet. The Aegis Fate took part in the attempt to stop the Prophet of Truth from activating the portal. The Aegis Fate fired MAC rounds at the Forerunner dreadnought alongside the and another unnamed frigate but their attacks did little, if any, damage to the Dreadnought.Halo 3 level The Storm Battle of Installation 00 The Aegis Fate, as well as the Forward Unto Dawn, docked inside the Shadow of Intent s hangar bay and entered through the portal that lead to The Ark. Once there, both ships exited the Shadow of Intent s hangar and engaged the Covenant Loyalist fleet. The exact details of the Aegis Fate s involvement in the battle are unknown. It probably supplied resources for the UNSC forces on the Ark as well as the Elites, prior to evacuating with the rest of the fleet. Trivia *The Aegis Fate can be seen if one looks towards the northeastern'Halo 3: The Official Guide', page ?? patch of unclouded sky on the Halo 3 multiplayer map Sandtrap. *''Aegis'' was the name of the goddess Athena's shield in Greek mythology. The word Aegis was often used in relevance to protection, so "Aegis Fate" could mean "Protective Fate," or "Doomed to Protect." *Prior to Halo 3 s release, the Aegis Fate was thought to be a UNSC Battle Cruiser utilized in the Battle of Installation 00, as descriptions found in the Halo 3 Beta described it as such.[http://www.1up.com/do/newsStory?cId=3159937 1up.com: Halo 3 Info Revealed Through Beta Code, Mag Scans] *On the Halo: Reach map Overlook, radio chatter heard near Generator B mentions the Aegis Fate, and how it was currently docked on Reach. This would confirm the vessel's presence during the Fall of Reach. *The Aegis Fate can be seen above the map "Reactor" in Halo Online.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LkEiAdqpTY Youtube - Halo Online - Reactor] Gallery AegisFateSideView.jpg|A side preview of the Aegis Fate. Navesota.jpg|The Aegis Fate in Sandtrap. Aegis Fate FFG 307.jpg|The Aegis Fate from angled view. HO Reactor AegisFate.jpg|The Aegis Fate above the Halo Online multiplayer map Reactor. Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo Online'' Sources es:Aegis Fate fr:UNSC Aegis Fate Category:UNSC Frigate